


scream a little higher, tiger

by glassbones



Series: road that leads you home [3]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, see u all in hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbones/pseuds/glassbones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>bits and pieces that were originally written for  how the parties get to "yes"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lafayette sucks washington off in his cabinet that's it folks that's the entire prompt
> 
> set in the modern!1776-77, hence gilbert's wonky english

..They are alone, Martha out of town and Adrienne back in France, heavy with her second child. Gilbert oh so wishes he could share this with them– share Washington,– but there is something unbearably delicious in the way the man singles him out after yet another boring meeting, eyes dark with unspoken intent.  
"Lafayette, in my office."  
He follows, knowing perfectly well what is waiting for him there.

"You don't take your position seriously," his cabinet combines a certain elegance with minimalistic design; a soft-looking rug the only luxury in the room. Gilbert wastes no time, dropping to his knees as soon as Washington locks the door.  
"Don't I," he doesn't quite reply. Washington shifts on his feet.  
"Son," he says, looking in Gilbert's eyes, "the things you do to me." His pupils are blown, the usual hazel darkened by lust.  
"What things?," Gilbert tries to be gentle as he forces Washington's legs spread wider, as he places the man's hand on his own shoulder. This is nothing new to them. The walls of the cabinet are nicely soundproofed, at least that's what George told him.

"Gilbert," Washington tries to be stern even as the younger man stops mouthing at the fabric of his pants.  
"What?"  
"Get to business, won't you," and by God try he does.  
"You have to ask nicely," Gilbert blows at the fabric, knowing fully well just how sensitive Washington would be, how frustrated he is. This is nothing new.  
"Please, son. Won't you do it for me," he actually bites his lip, the poor man, the self-control Washington prides himself on shattering when met with the prospect of Gilbert's lips on his dick. What a wonderful thought to entertain.  
"Do what?" he somehow manages, unconvincingly innocent, as Gilbert looks up into those gorgeous eyes of Washington's.  
He swallows, then grips Gilbert's hair.  
" _Son_ ," Washington says, unbuckling his pants single-handed, do I _really_ have to spell everything out for you?" He angles himself towards Gilbert's willing mouth. Gilbert has to fight a smirk.

It's rather lovely, he thinks, to be under Mr. Washington's guidance. So to speak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small domestic thing i wrote for my gc (turn!w/l, miranda!ham)

Alex watches them from the sofa, evidently unobserved, as Gilbert shuffles around making them coffee. Washington looks uncomfortable in Alex's small kitchen, seemingly too big for the cramped space, but there is an ease to the way he and Lafayette move around each other nonetheless. Washington leans over the other man as he takes three mugs (which don't really match) from the cupboard; Lafayette taps him on the wrist instead of verbally asking for a spoon. They fit together well.

Alex goes to take the coffee, then buggers off back to his vantage point: the two are seemingly too busy pretending there's no tension between them to notice.

Alex isn't, though, so he shifts his attention to the TV, turns the volume up a bit; smiles, watching out of the corner of his eyes as Washington tentatively touches the back of Gilbert's hand.

In the kitchen, Washington presses Gilbert's hand between his palms and then against his lips. It's disgustingly sweet. Gilbert blushes, in unattractive blotches of red as he always does, and looks away.

This is _textbook_ , Alex thinks. He has to stop observing them before compromising his position,goes back to his marathon of _The Mindy Project_. Lafayette and Washington are still holding hands by the time he looks back, coffee left untouched on the kitchen counter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> upd 21.02 edited the thing, hopefully it looks more readable now than it was. jesus, i really shouldn't be allowed to post unbetaed stuff


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> found this thingie in my phone notes. written in Feb 16

They spend the evening like this pretty often, Angelica draped over Thomas' lap, reading or playing _Kardashian Hollywood_ or dozing as he does more or less the same thing. His sofa (a brand new thing she forced him to buy after his previous Craigslist one broke during sex) is big enough for the two of them to sprawl comfortably; all beige velvet and countless pillows, a throw blanket or two draped around the back.  
Angelica shifts from where she's been part watching the _2 Broke Girls_ rerun, part scrolling Instagram.  
"Hey," he says.  
"Hey yourself," Angelica stretches without moving her head, her curls ticklish against Thomas' stomach. "What," she yawns, "time is it?"  
"Showtime," Thomas grins, unable to resist. She scrunches up his nose at him and then moves, sudden, with her hand moving up Thomas' shoulder for support. Angelica twists until she's facing him, quick and sure in her movements.  
"You're lame," she breathes out, close enough for her nose to almost-touch Thomas' cheek.  
" _Angie_! Your _mom_ 's lame," he says in mock indignation, and Angelica grants him a quick smile before tilting her head to the right and moving forward. Her arms are tight around him, and then Thomas is panting into the kiss again as Angelica does the thing where she bites his lower lip and just freezes for a little while, as she moves against him, clever fingers yanking down his sweatpants and briefs.

He doesn't remember how his hands end up splayed across her waist or how he ends up above her, his weight effectively pinning Angelica down much to her dismay. He can never keep track with her, but that's okay; he grinds down and smiles into the kiss and licks a stripe down Angelica's neck even as he goes about undressing her. That's okay.


End file.
